


The Problem with Theo

by Notsalony



Series: Sceo Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Memories, Other, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, Stupid boyfriends, Supernatural Problems, dying, sceo - Freeform, the bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Theo gets sick and there is no cure but the bite.  Will Scott give it to him?





	The Problem with Theo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 7 - Supernatural Problem

“FUCK!” Theo coughed hard spitting up black and silver fluid as he settled back, breathing hard, his hair soaked to his head with the sheer amount of sweat that he was drenched in.  He’d been spitting up silver and black for days now, but it was getting worse the last few hours.  He had crawled into this alcove in an old cement wall that he’d found out in the woods.  He didn’t want the pack to watch him die.   
  
_That’s a lie._   He sighed to his mental voice.  It was a lie.  He didn’t give two shits about the pack watching him die.  He didn’t want Scott to watch him die.  He could at least be honest about that.  Since he was.  He was dying.  And he knew it now.  He looked at the pool of the silver and black liquid that he’d been spitting up since he got here and shuddered.   
  
He shivered hard as his body was wracked with the chill that had nothing to do with the summer heat or the dry weather they were having.  His body was starting to cramp and he was starting to wonder if he was going make it through the night.  He’d left Scott a note.  Telling him goodbye, telling him that he hadn’t fit in with the pack and that he couldn’t make him choose so he’d left to give Scott the peace of his pack.  He’d hoped that dumping Scott would make him angry and let him die in peace.   
  
“You are really some kind of moron, you know that right?” Scott’s hand touched his forehead and Theo scampered a few inches away before settling down and coughing hard, spitting up into the pool of fluids he looked up at Scott.   
  
“How…”   
  
“Do you really think I’d forget our first time?” Scott chided him as he sat down beside Theo and began to mop his forehead with a cool cloth that he’d brought to take care of Theo.   
  
“I shouldn’t have come here…” Theo looked away.   
  
“I get it.  You wanted to die thinking about us.” Scott sighed as he wiped Theo’s mouth.  “How bad are the cramps?”   
  
“bad.” Theo looked at him.  “I didn’t want you to see this… I wanted you to remember me sexy… maybe have an angry jerk off fantasy about me…” Theo blushed.   
  
“Theo, I’m going to remember you for a long time.  Because you’re going to be around for a long time.”   
  
“S-Sc-…” His voice was swallowed up by his coughing.   
  
“Ssh.” Scott touched Theo’s face and took his pain, the black veins running thick up his arm.  “I know.  You think you’re dying.  We all day yesterday going through the Doctors’ lair.  We didn’t find the stuff you used for the other chimera… but we found their notes and I’ve been reading them on the way over here.” He held up an ancient looking journal.   
  
“I can’t be saved.”   
  
“Yes.  You can.”   
  
“Scott their science is failing.  I’m rejecting my chimera parts.”   
  
“So we don’t play with science.” Scott let his eyes turn red.   
  
“The bite might not take…”   
  
“And it might.  Magic and the supernatural goes sideways when it runs into what they did.  But I’m not losing you.” Scott took his wrist, turning it to where he could see the black and silver veins running through his arm and with a worried look up at Theo’s face, Scott sank his fangs into Theo’s wrist.  His eyes glowing red as he looked into his boyfriend’s face and in that moment he knew he would never give him up.

**Author's Note:**

> And thus the Sceo Week ends.


End file.
